Amayadori
by Gesshoku-Makkura
Summary: Il la comprend, il est comme elle... il se complaît à la regarder tomber... la pluie. Mais qui viendra le sauver lui ? Boys Love GrimmIchi ceux qui n'aiment pas s'abstenir !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde alors me revoilà après une très longue absence, non je n'ai pas abandonné Sous la Lune mais tous les chapitres d'avances se sont effacés au moment ou je passais le bac et quand j'ai réécrit je n'aimais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout donc j'ai tout effacé x) Pour ceux qui suivaient je m'excuse platement mais la suite viendra surement dans un moment car je suis plus que déborder dans mon BTS ! Alors en attendant voici une petite histoire qui sera surement soit un two-shot soit un three-shot selon vos demandes, espérances et reviews ;) **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

La pluie tombait.

Il était bien à l'abri sous un bout d'avant-toit cependant l'humidité ambiante alourdissait ses cheveux bleutés.

Goutte par goutte elle s'écrasait dans la petite ruelle désormais bien sombre, ne se souciant guère des gens qui couraient tentant vainement de lui échapper, certains avaient des parapluies, les plus intrépides mettaient leur veste sur la tête en guise de protection. Mais elle, s'en pitié s'abattait s'en relâche, de tout temps on l'a fuit et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait cesser son courroux.

Il étira le coin de sa lèvre, lui avait prit le temps de l'observer, l'admirer, la comprendre... Ils étaient semblables.

Lui aussi faisait fuir toute personne avec son regard de flamme et à défaut de pouvoir faire tomber de l'eau c'était ses poings qui frappaient avec rage le visage des malheureux qui le provoquaient. Et plus il frappait, plus on le fuyait, plus ça l'énervait.

Elle était comme lui, seule et en colère contre le monde, et comme si elle avait compris ses sentiments, l'averse redoubla d'efforts. Finissant d'achever ceux qui n'étaient pas à l'abri, faisant soupirer les enfants dont le nez était collé à la vitre pour regarder le mauvais temps.

Ses mains se crispèrent devant blanches aux articulations. Il y a deux semaines son père l'avait mis à la porte accompagné de nombreuses insultes tel que ''pédale'' ''tapette'' et ''indigne d'être mon fils'' les paroles dures et coupantes comme des lames tournaient comme un maelstrom dans sa tête.

Alors pour apaiser la pluie il tendit la paume sortant de son cocon de protection pour se risquer à la froideur de son amie. Il n'avait rien à craindre elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le sentiment de libération l'envahit. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter si elle avait décidé de tout inonder rien ne pourrait l'empêcher pas même les toits rouges ou les murs rendu grisâtres par la vie terne. Ils la ralentissaient mais ne parvenaient jamais à leur tâche de la stopper.

Et tout à coup l'impuissant revint fourbe et vicieuse s'insinuant dans tout son être, voilà ce qu'il les différenciait leurs capacités à faire face. Il avait l'impression que jusque là sa vie n'avait était que semer d'embûches et aujourd'hui il était las. Il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Il ne pouvait pas comme la pluie se glisser de partout pour atteindre ses rêves et ses buts.

Ces genoux touchèrent terre, son corps glissa sur le goudron noir et sale de la ruelle où personne ne le verrai. Son amie disparaissait dans le bitume que sa main caressa, lui aussi voulait partir loin d'ici, s'échapper...

Le froid et l'eau glacée lui mordaient les joues mais il n'en avait cure. Que lui restait-il ? Il avait du abandonner la fac suite à son départ ''précipité'' de la maison ne supportant pas les regards inquisiteurs ou curieux, le pourquoi du comment il n'avait pas pu changer de vêtement depuis quatre jours et pourquoi ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus fou que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas être faible.

Alors la pluie ralentie, elle se posa avec douceur sur la peau rougie et abîmée comme pour lui dire que elle, elle était là. Elle le purifiait, le lavait, le soignait de ses blessures. Et bientôt d'autres gouttes, celles-ci plus salées se joignirent à elle dévalant les pommettes du malheureux, débordant du morceau d'océan que sont ses yeux.

Jamais plus il n'avait pleuré depuis le jour de ses cinq ans où son père lui avait dit que c'était pour les filles et les nuls, mais aujourd'hui qui était-il pour suivre ses ordres ? Il se haït sur le moment mais Dieu que c'était bon...

Il voulait rester là allongé sur le sol laissant son amie l'entourer. Mais comme toujours la réalité le rattrapa, plus cruelle encore que précédemment. La faim se fit sentir et la flaque rouge que dessinait la pluie autours de son ventre indiquait clairement que le coup de poignard de tout à l'heure l'avait éventuellement un peu plus touché que ce qu'il avait voulu laisser paraître et ses jambes lui parurent lourdes, tellement lourdes... Les gars dans la trentaine n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié le fait qu'il vienne fouiller dans leur poubelles pour se dégoter un repas manquant à l'appel depuis plus de cinq jours et affaiblit pas ces deux semaines dans la rue il n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps juste assez pour que l'un d'entre eux juge bon de lui planter son couteau dans le bide.

Il repensa à ce rouquin qui un jour avait défendu un gamin se prenant sa lame à la place du gosse. Il se rappel avoir bien rit surtout en voyant l'autre grimacer de douleur n'hésitant pas à se moquer acerbement de sa soit-disante douilletterie. Par la suite il lavait revu et frapper régulièrement, l'autre se laissait toujours faire et il avait rarement était autant énervé que lorsqu'il avait demandé au rouquin pourquoi il ne ripostait pas. Il avait osé lui répondre ''Parce que tu n'en vaut pas la peine'' jamais il n'avait tué quelqu'un pourtant ce jour là ce n'était pas passé loin l'autre avait écopé de trois côtes fêlées dont une brisée, le poignet et le tibia cassés, de longues semaines à l'hôpital et des mois de rééducation. Et puis il était revenu à la fac et leur quotidien de bagarre avait repris car le bleuté ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore et le rouquin refusait de bouger.

Soudain quelque chose de chaud le recouvrit, encore mieux que le cocon de l'avant-toit, encore plus réconfortant que la douceur de la pluie et sentant divinement meilleure que la ruelle sombre.

\- Je suis là Grimmjow je vais t'aider maintenant.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il entendit et il eu juste le temps de sentir la caresse dans ses cheveux avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :3 je sais que c'est un peu court mais je voulais faire quelque chose de touchant sur Grimminou (car oui c'est bien lui dont il est question) ! Après je vous laisse deviner qui va le secourir même si tout le monde à déjà trouvé :p**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous voulez dans le deuxième chapitre même si j'ai une trame de base ;) **

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne année bonne santé et plein d'amour pour tout le monde ! :D j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à publier la suite mais j'espère que ça va tout de même vous plaire ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Grimmjow reprit conscience sa seule pensée fut qu'il était bien. Ses yeux refusant de s'ouvrirent il grogna, et soudain il entendit quelque chose, comme des bruits de casseroles ou de vaisselle, après tout il s'en foutait un peu, il ne s'était même pas demandé où il était tellement que son cerveau était embrumé ''_la tête dans le cul et le cul dans le brouillard_'' pensa-t-il, oui c'était exactement là qu'il se trouvait.

Peut-être l'avait-on kidnappé pour lui retirer des organes et les vendre au marché noir, profitant ainsi de sa faiblesse... Non il percevait la douceur et la chaleur d'un vrai lit et d'une couette dodue. Un bienfaiteur alors ? ''_Je suis là Grimmjow je vais t'aider maintenant_'' oui il se souvenait de ça... Mais à sa connaissance personne n'avait assez de sentiments envers lui -qu'ils soient amicaux ou plus- pour lui tendre la main, même ses soit disant amis avaient disparu du jour au lendemain quand la merde dans laquelle il était s'était encore agrandie. _Alors qui ? _

Il décida de continuer à jouer les comateux pour en apprendre un peu plus sur celui qui l'hébergeait, viendrait bien un moment ou l'autre lui rendrait visite et qu'il pourrait alors juger de la confiance qu'il lui accorderait ! En attendant il était très fatigué et fut surpris par la venu de Morphée.

Quand de nouveau il se réveilla se fut avec une gène au ventre, sans aucun doute que c'était ça qui l'avait fait émergé de son sommeil sans rêve. Il mit une ou deux minutes avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait... quelqu'un était là tout proche de lui...

\- Aller Grimmjow revient ça fait trois jours que tu dors maintenant, s'il te plait...

La voix semblait implorante, il la connaissait il en était sur mais pas avec se ton là. Se laisserait-il à ouvrir ses yeux ? Prendrait-il se risque ? Il n'eut pas le choix car lorsqu'il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux tout son être se crispa.

\- Grimmjow ? Tu es réveillé ?

\- Hmmph...

Et son monde cobalt plongea dans celui ambré des son interlocuteur. _Ichigo..._

Un sourire majestueux prit place sur son visage et à voir les sentiments qui passaient dans ses yeux il avait l'air soulagé. _Pourquoi se crétin prenait cette tête à le voir vivant ?_

\- Tu m'as fais peur. Dit-il simplement comme réponse à le question muette.

Il voulu se relever mais la douleur qui le saisit au ventre le fit se rasseoir immédiatement, il porta automatiquement ses mains sur la zone douloureuse et deux autres vinrent se poser sur ses épaules

\- Reste couché tu as été gravement blessé, heureusement dans ton malheur aucun organe n'a été touché. Je te poserai pas de question, pas maintenant, mais sache que tu devras t'expliquer car ça fait trois jours que tu es là et personne ne te cherche, j'ai appelé la fac pour les prévenir ils m'ont simplement dit que tu avais quitté l'établissement il y a de cela une semaine, ils n'ont pas voulu me donner le numéro de tes parents sans raison alors j'ai laissé tombé. Tu es ici en sécurité, je vais changer ton pansement car le mouvement brusque a rouvert la plaie ensuite tu vas manger et dormir ça ne peut que te faire du bien vu ton état. Tu ne l'as sans doute pas encore remarqué mais tu as une perfusion au bras droit alors ne l'agite pas trop, c'était uniquement pour te nourrir je te la laisse encore jusqu'à ce soir car tu ne vas sûrement pas beaucoup manger et que ton corps à besoin d'énergie. Laisse toi faire le temps des soins et ne râle pas.

Ichigo avait observé les réaction du bleuté qui avait froncé les sourcils à l'évocation de ses parents et de la fac puis il avait simplement tourné le regard vers son bras quand il avait parlé de la perf. Sans doute que Grimmjow était somnolant et n'avait compris que la moitié des mots, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Si Grimmjow n'avait pas répondu c'était parce qu'il était sonné, jamais Ichigo n'avait parlé aussi longtemps, en même temps quand il le voyait d'habitude c'était pour le frapper. Il avait très bien comprit qu'il devrait s'expliquer mais pour l'instant il n'en avait cure, il avait compris que le rouquin n'avait pas insisté pour son histoire de disparition et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Il regarda l'autre s'affairer avec les bandages et pour la première fois de sa vie il n'eut pas envie de lui coller son poing dans la gueule, d'ailleurs à cette pensée il se contracta et Ichigo fronça encore plus ses sourcils si c'était possible.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non

Kurosaki reprit sa tache avec concentration. Le bleuté ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, en fait il ne l'avait jamais observé auparavant et peut être regrettait-il. _Au moins un peu_. Son visage était fin au contraire du siens qui était plutôt carré, la ride du lion prenait place sur son front elle serait sans doute plus prononcée dans quelques décennies, et cette bouche rosée... il se surprit à vouloir s'emparer de ces deux pétales. Grimmjow était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque le rouquin prit la parole tout en se relevant :

\- Je vais te chercher de la soupe ça te ferra du bien

\- Je veux de la viande, la soupe c'est pour les enfants !

\- Et bien ça sera parfait pour toi alors !

Un éclat de colère passa dans les yeux orageux d'où ce gamin ce permettait de le traiter d'enfant. Il se redressa faisant fit de la douleur qui le lancinait et saisit Ichigo à la gorge arrachant par la même occasion la perfusion qui était toujours figée dans son bras.

\- Écoute moi bien je n'ai pas besoin de toi et de ta pitié j'ai très bien su me débrouiller jusqu'à maintenant alors ne me prend pas pour un faible, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvé que je te dois quelque chose ni que tu m'es supérieur laisse moi partir et ne m'emmerde plus ! Je te le redis je n'ai besoins de personne !

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait le rouquin réagit, empoignant le bras qui lui tenait la gorge et le faisant lâcher prise il poussa presque avec violence Grimmjow sur le lit.

\- Tu ne veux pas être traiter comme un gamin pourtant tes réactions sont celles d'un enfant de 6 ans ! Regardes tu viens de tout arracher comme un idiot. Ensuite n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu sais te débrouiller, bon sang ce soir là t'allais vraiment creuvé dans la ruelle et qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si je n'étais pas intervenu pauvre con ! Tu crois que je te voyais pas fouiller dans les poubelles, quand allais-tu demander de l'aide ? Une fois que tous les barouds du coin se seraient défouler sur toi laisse moi rire Grimmjow en réalité tu es faible bien plus faible que je ne le pensais car tu n'as pas su te tourner vers quelqu'un, elle est là ta lâcheté ! Tu crois que mourir est un acte de bravoure ? Non c'est seulement que tu es trop peureux pour affronté la vie. Tu as raison en faite tu n'as plus besoin de moi les imbéciles restent des imbéciles et je crois que tu es leur roi.

Et Ichigo le planta là faisant passer son mécontentement en claquant violemment la porte de la petite chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Grimmjow venait de se prendre une claque dans la gueule comme jamais auparavant, il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller moelleux. _Non je ne suis pas faible c'est lui qui... lui qui... à tord_. Tout était confus et se mélangeait, son père lui répétait sans cesse quand il était petit ''devient fort mon fils, plus fort toujours plus fort se sont les seuls qui survivent dans notre monde'', alors il s'était efforcer de respecter sa volonté mais aujourd'hui qui était pour lui cet homme froid et distant qui l'avait brisé avec des mots si durs ? Devait-il penser comme lui ou bien accepté la main tendu d'Ichigo ? Il ne savait plus... comment faire confiance à un mec qu'il avait frappé pendant des années ? mais est-ce mieux de croire en un homme pour qui il ne signifiait plus rien...

La porte se rouvrit laissant apparaître un Ichigo un peu penaud tenant entre ses mains un plateau contenant un bol de soupe fumant un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un petit cachet blanc il s'assit sur le bord du lit tournant sa tête vers Grimmjow.

\- Je suis désolé je ne pensais... enfin si j'ai pensé ce que j'ai dit mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois t'abandonner. Tient c'est une soupe de légumes... je n'avais plus de steak dans mon frigo et puis elle était déjà prête alors si t'en veux bien mange s'il te plaît.

Il y avait peut être un peu trop d'excuses et de politesses pour une même phrase, surtout venant de la part d'Ichigo. C'est pourquoi le bleuté hocha simplement la tête.

Le rouquin posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et aida Grimmjow à se mettre en position assise le calant avec le coussin de façon à ce qu'il n'ai pas trop mal et lui tendit le bol.

\- Attention c'est chaud, ne te brûles pas tu es déjà assez mal en point.

Grimmjow faillit répliquer mais se mordit la langue au dernier moment, Ichigo avait fait le premier pas évitant ainsi que sa fierté n'en soit un peu plus écorchée alors il n'allait pas faire tout foirer maintenant ! A la place il prit le récipient faisant attention et regarda le rouquin ramasser la perf et ranger le matériel médical qui était posé à droite du lit, c'est ainsi qu'il remarqua la bassine avec un gant de toilette et du savon pour le corps.

\- Tu m'as lavé ?! Et d'où tu as tout ce matériel qu'est ce que tu m'as fait avoue !

\- Oui je n'allait pas te laisser dans la crasse et mon père tient la clinique Kurosaki il ne m'a jamais apprit à négliger un patient.

\- Oh c'est de là que vient... tout ça, alors je suis ton patient ? Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir jouer au docteur toi et moi Kurosaki... j'espère que tu n'as pas fait trop de bêtises avec mon corps pendant que je dormais ?

\- Avales moi donc ce cachet au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ça va calmer la douleur

Ichigo pensa avec lassitude que le grand Jaggerjack était de retour et qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas fallu bien longtemps. Mais il en était heureux quelque part ou était-il juste maso il ne savait pas vraiment... Il retourna de l'autre coté de la pièce laissant Grimmjow finir sa soupe et ne fit pas cas des rougeurs qui lui chauffaient les joues suite aux paroles salaces du bleuté il devrait être habitué pourtant c'était plus fort que lui...

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? dîtes le moi clairement au moins je sais si il vaut mieux que j'arrête tout tout de suite x) Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes si vous en voyez faites m'en part parce que j'ai honte..**

**Et si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas je prends toujours notes ! ;) **

**Merci et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo mina ! Et la vous vous dîtes enfin elle poste son nouveau chapitre ! et oui :p je suis désolé de cette longue attente mais ça ne me plait jamais ce que j'écris alors voilà le résultat de ce que mon cerveau à bien voulu pondre ! **

**Maintenant réponses aux review:**

**Cha-fun: Merci et désolé du retard ! j'espère que ça te plaira ;)**

**ayu: Voilà le troisième chapitre, dis moi ce que tu en penses ! ^^ bis**

**Elie: Et bien oui je la continue regardes :) même si il y a beaucoup de retard !**

**yume plume: Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir ! alors oui je suis un plan mais souvent quand j'écris ça ne me plait pas trop alors je change c'est pour ça que je met autant de temps à publier ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira également :)**

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

Trois semaines, oui trois semaines qu'il supportait le calvaire que représentait Grimmjow, il devait alterner sans cesse entre ses cours à la fac et la mauvaise humeur constante du bleuté. Il était simplement épuisé... chaque soir lorsqu'il rentrait il devait encore préparer à manger pour deux, subir le courroux de Grimmjow, faire ses devoirs et ses révisions, aider son patient à prendre sa douche, enfin faire un brin de ménage dans l'appartement avant qu'il ne devienne une véritable porcherie et le summum, la cerise sur le gâteau était sans doute son ex qui avait recommencé à le harceler par message pour retourner avec lui...

Aujourd'hui en rentrant il avait une surprise pour le convalescent ! En effet il avait été trouver Il Forte Grantz un collègue de classe à Grimmjow qui -après maintes explications vagues- avait bien voulu passer les quatre semaines de cours que le bleuté avait loupé. C'est donc avec une pile de papiers et de documents assez impressionnante qu'il pénétra son petit chez lui. A peine un pas avait-il été fait qu'une voix tonitruante résonnât de la chambre d'ami.

\- Putain Kurosaki tu n'peux pas t'remuer le cul un peu c'est 20h et j'meurs de faim, t'attends quoi bordel ! Le jeudi t'finis à 18h normal'ment pourquoi t'es là que maint'nant ?!

\- Excuses moi Jaggerjack ça arrive laisse moi le temps de rentrer.

Non définitivement ce n'était pas la réponse que Grimmjow attendait, il voulait que le rouquin lui réponde, le provoque et continue cette guerre qu'il y avait entre eux au départ, même s'il ne pouvait pas se battre physiquement il ne voulait pas être en reste verbalement.

Mais Ichigo ne faisait rien il encaissait simplement, sans arrêt, matin, midi et soir chaque fois qu'il voyait l'autre en réalité... Il laissait dire car si il rentrait dans son jeu ce serait encore pire. Il avait sauvé la vie de Grimmjow car il croit en lui, ce n'est pas juste la petite frappe de la fac, le mec sans foi ni loi, le cœur de pierre, mais un ado meurtri et blessé qui ne sait pas trop où il va. Enfin il croyait vraiment à cette image qu'il s'était donné du bleuté mais là tout de suite il la remettait en doute... peut être qu'il s'était trompé et qu'au final il était vraiment le connard fini auquel Grimmjow lui avait fait penser la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres il posa la pile de cours de Grimmjow sur le bar de la cuisine et il se mit aux fourneaux au menu de ce soir steak frites. Ce que préférait son patient et unique chose qu'il acceptait d'avaler en réalité... Il ne se fit pas à manger, non pas se soir il n'en pouvait plus il arrivait à bout. Il irai simplement se coucher pas de devoirs, pas de ménage, tant pis si Grimmjow sentait mauvais et il verrai demain pour ce que lui avait donné Il Forte.

L'assiette prête il se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami, le bleuté l'attendait déjà en position assise, il n'avait plus besoins d'aide pour se redresser.

\- Qu'est-ce' tu branlais Kurosaki t'en as bien mis du temps ?

\- Tiens steak frites comme d'hab.

Ichigo tendit le plateau composé de l'assiette d'un verre d'eau et de cachets pour atténuer la douleur. Mais aussitôt le plateau fut-il dans les mains de Grimmjow qu'il vola a travers la pièce.

\- Putain mais c'est dingue je t'ai dis cent fois que je voulais mon steak saignant là il est cuit, mais t'es vraiment bon à rien !

Le visage d'Ichigo s'assombrit des mèches vinrent voiler son regard .

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu attends putain ? J'ai tout fais pour que tu te sentes bien après ce que tu as vécu, même si je n'ai aucune idée des épreuves par lesquelles tu es passé parce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dis à part me gueuler dessus. Alors tu sais quoi j'en ai marre je me casse de là et quand je reviens je veux que t'ai débarrassé le plancher, compris ?!

Ah ça pour l'avoir eu il l'a eu ça réaction, Grimmjow, mais maintenant il se dit qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin ? Au son de la porte d'entrée qui claque il sut que, oui, c'était trop tard et trop grave pour se rattraper.

Alors il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire depuis qu'il était alité dans cette chambre attendre. Les murs, le plafond il les connaissait par cœur pourtant ce soir ils paraissaient froids et hostiles comme si cet appart lui en voulait de la disparition de son locataire, notamment la belle tâche de sauce teintait désormais le mur en face, là où avait atterri le steak. Bon dieu pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si le rouquin était une vraie bombe à retardement si ? Lui il voulait seulement son attention. Mais ne l'avait-il pas déjà sans le provoquer d'avantage ?

_Grimmjow calme toi Ichigo va bien finir par revenir il l'a dit lui même ! _

Soudainement comme pour lui rappeler sa dépendance au rouquin il eu envie d'aller aux toilettes certes elles étaient juste dans la petite salle d'eau attenante à la chambre mais tout de même cela représentait un véritable parcours du combattant avec sa blessure qui ne manquait jamais de saigner dès qu'il bougeait trop.

Il entama donc son long périple posant une main fébrile sur la table de nuit pour s'aider à se lever, bon il était debout en un seul morceau sans que son pansement ne soit rouge. Il sourit à pleines dents. Ensuite il tendit son bras pour s'appuyer contre le mur de droite le longeant difficilement -plus que deux mètres et ce serait bon- et quand enfin il atteint la pognée qui lui permettrait d'accéder au Saint Graal, son regard ne pu s'empêcher de vagabonder jusqu'au plat qui traînait lamentablement par terre les frites éparpillées, la moquette tâchée. Il s'en voulu beaucoup. Mais pas assez pour le reconnaître bien sûr.

Bon les toilettes étaient en vu il fallait... il fallait qu'il s'assied dessus... et oui car pour son plus grand malheur ce n'était pas pour la petite commission qu'il avait fait tout cela...

Bien les bandages avaient quelques taches rouges mais c'était sans importance.

Dix minutes et deux rouleaux de papier toilette plus tard Grimmjow eu fini de faire... ce qu'il avait à faire. Restait le plus dur, se relever de cet endroit maudit.

Avec un profond soupir le bleuté s'écrasa dans ''son'' lit les bras en croix, la blessure qui piquait, le ventre qui se nouait et un estomac qui grognait. Il n'aurait pas du jeter son repas contre le mur. Il avait faim et des remords rien n'allait plus. Épuisé il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Quand il se réveilla son regard se posa sur le radio-réveil celui-ci indiquait 23h... _Ichigo est sans doute rentré pendant que je dormais..._ mais dix minutes plus tard il ne tint plus il _devait_ vérifier si il était là et vu la dispute de tout à l'heure le rouquin n'aillait pas se pointer la fleur au fusil pour lui signaler sa présence.

C'est à ce moment précis que son calvaire recommença. Il se soutint comme il put à tout ce qui passait et finalement il atteignit le salon ouvert sur la cuisine. Là le spectacle qui se dressa devant ses yeux lui coupa le souffle. Sur le bar se tenait une pile énorme avec un petit post-it jaune marqué ''Grimmjow'' effectivement en feuilletant quelques pages il se rendit compte que c'était ses cours loupés. Ichigo avait tout photocopié pour lui ?

Plus loin sur le plan de travaille un papier glacé avec un logo de vache, plein de sang, traînait.. Et en plus de ça le steak qu'il avait gentiment balancé comme la dernière merde venait du boucher... Décidément il se sentait bien misérable ce soir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil d ans le petit couloir de l'entrée mais celui-ci lui apprit que son hébergeur n'était pas rentré car ses chaussures n'y figuraient pas. Cependant un élément incongru attira son attention sur la table de salon le portable du rouquin. Alors comme ça il était partit tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas prit son cellulaire ? Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? _Non tu ne vas pas commencer à t'inquiéter pour lui !_

La curiosité plus forte que tout il prit le petit objet et fit défiler les menus arrivant dans les messages.

**De : l'Ananas hier le 20/02 à 15h12**

_Yo Ichi ! Pourquoi on te voit plus les soirs tu nous caches un nouveau petit copain ? Tu n'as eu personne depuis l'autre... Aller tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! ;p_

**Re : Ichigo hier le 20/02 à 18h02**

_Désolé je viens de finir les cours, mais non pas de petit copain par contre un gars suicidaire sous la pluie oui. Donc désolé mais je dois m'occuper de lui après les cours il est blessé._

**De : l'Ananas hier le 20/02 à 18h04**

_Quoi c'est qui ? Je le connais ? Ne me dis pas que tu as ramassé un vieux ?!:O_

**Re : Ichigo hier le 20/02 à 18h05**

_Non il n'est pas vieux... et oui tu le connais mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus il n'aimerait sans doute pas que je parle dans son dos aller... salut Ren à bientôt promis on ressortira ;)_

**De : l'Ananas hier le 20/02 à 18h08**

_Hm je n'aime pas ne pas savoir... j'espère mon pote qu'on va aller en boîte et tout j'en peux plus là ! :p Salut à plus _

Il était reconnaissant à Ichigo de ne pas avoir révélé son nom qui sait à qui cette pipelette d'Abarai aurait put raconter toute cette histoire ! Une autre conversation attira son regard mais après avoir remonté jusqu'au début celle-ci le fit beaucoup moins rire.

**De : Le Connard le 19/01 08h25**

_Aller mon ange s'il te plaît je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire ça pardonne moi_

**Re : Ichigo le 19/01 10h15**

_Comment tu veux que je te pardonne ? Tu te rends compte je ne voulais pas et tu m'as forcé c'est finis entre nous je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler ton ange tu as compris Shuuhei ?!_

**De : Le Connard le 25/01 14h42**

_Je t'ai laissé un peu de temps pour réfléchir bébé j'avais vraiment envie de te faire l'amour ce soir là et ton petit cul était tellement tentant... je suis désolé je ne te forcerai plus jamais je t'aime._

**Re : Ichigo le 25/01 14h45**

_Réfléchir à quoi ? C'est tout vu ! Je te rappelle à ton bon souvenir que tu ne m'as pas ''fais l'amour'' comme tu dis mais tu m'as violé ! Appelons un chat un chat y'a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que tu m'as fait. Je ne t'aime plus. _

**De : Le Connard le 14/02 à 12h02**

_Bonjour mon cœur tu as reçu les roses ? C'est pour la saint Valentin tu sais moi je ne t'oublies pas je t'aime toujours il y en a 32 comme le nombre de jours depuis qu'on est plus ensemble, je t'aime. _

**Re : Ichigo le 14/02 à 12h03**

_C'est.. je sais pas quoi dire Shuu c'est vraiment gentil comme attention, ça n'efface pas ce que tu as fait... mais ça me touche. Merci._

**De : Le Connard le 14h02 à 12h05**

_Je te promet de tout te faire oublier poussin revient avec moi s'il te plait !_

**Re : Ichigo le 14/02 à 13h11**

_Non je ne peux pas j'ai quelqu'un à m'occuper à la maison en ce moment, il est blessé et je ne veux pas le laisser seul le soir il s'ennuie déjà assez toute la journée. Laisse moi encore du temps _

**De : Le Connard le 14/02 à 13h12**

_Comment tu peux en préférer un autre à moi ? Je suis sûr qu'il saura se débrouiller ! Et puis c'est qui, un petit ami ?! Je croyais que tu voulais bien de moi._

**Re : Ichigo le 14/02 à 13h15**

_Tu vois à peine je te dis que peut être je te pardonne que ça y'est je suis à toi et tout le bordel non je ne t'appartiens pas et non je ne laisserai pas mon patient pour toi ! Je te l'ai dis donne moi du temps je t'en veux encore ne l'oublie pas, tout ne t'ai pas acquis !_

**De : Le connard le 22/02 à 18h33**

_Notre appart te sera toujours ouvert Ichigo je t'attendrai..._

Le dernier message s'arrêtait à aujourd'hui et le rouquin n'avait pas répondu... est-ce-qu'il pensait retourner chez ce Shuuei ? Après que l'autre l'ai violé ?! Rien que de penser ça le sang de Grimmjow se mit à bouillir ! Au long de la conversation quelque chose lui avait sauté au yeux Ichigo l'avait toujours fait d'abord reléguant ça vie au second degré et ce soir il avait tout foiré poussant certainement le rouquin dans les bras de l'autre connard qui profiterait de l'occasion.

_Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !_

Massacrant sa fierté il appela Renji, c'était son seul espoir.

\- Moshi Moshi Ichigo ! Tu te décides à

\- C'n'est pas Ichigo...

\- Oh... tu dois être son fameux patient dont il ne veut pas me révéler le nom ! Alors c'est qui ?

\- Je n'te dirai pas !

\- Si tu m'appelles c'est que tu as besoins de moi si tu ne me dis pas je t'aide pas.

\- Grrmff... C'est Jaggerjack

\- LE Grimmjow Jaggerjack au mon dieu je comprends que Ichigo soit épuisé en ce moment il est complètement taré de t'héberger !

\- Bon t'arrêtes tes conneries maint'nant on peux causer ?

\- Ouais ça doit être grave pour que t'appelles, t'as fait quoi comme bêtises ?

\- T'imagines pas. J'ai peur que Kurosaki soit retourné chez ce ''Shuuei''

\- Pourquoi il irai là bas d'abord Ichi déteste ce mec tu ne sais pas se qu'il lui à fait vivre

\- Si je sais j'ai fouillé dans l'portable pas pu m'en empêcher, m'suis engueulé avec Ichigo et ça m'fou les nerfs de d'voir te d'mander de l'aide mais j'pas l'choix ! Il est partit à 21h et il n'est t'jours pas rev'nu alors qu'il l'avait dit !

\- Okai okai calme toi tu penses qu'ils sont chez Hisagi ?

\- Attends t'veux dire que l'mec en question c'est Hisagi ? Bordel quel enfoiré si j'le vois jl'ui pète la gueule à c't'enfoiré ! Il pense qu'avec sa queue il faut qu'on r'trouve Ichi et vite avant qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose qu'y a un peu plus d'un mois ! T'as compris ! Ouais il lui a dit un truc du genre ''notre appart sera toujours là''.

\- On a pas le choix je passe te chercher car il me semble que tu es toujours blessé ? Tu vas tenir le choc ?

\- Bien sur je n'suis pas faible ! J'vais démonter ce salaud

\- Bon on va chez lui mais ce n'est même pas sûr qu'Ichi soit là bas tu t'es vite emballé

\- Il est forcément chez Hisagi car même s'il n'voulait pas y aller ce con l'aura trouvé et va l'embobiner pour qu'Ichi l'suive.

\- La seule chose que j'ai retenu c'est que tu viens de l'appeler Ichi, alors Jaggerjack un petit faible ?

\- La ferme, fais pas chier viens m'chercher, on déboule chez le connard je lui refais le portrait et on récupère Ichi_go_ capiche ?

\- Ouais ouais c'est bon oublie pas que Kurosaki est aussi mon ami alors si c'est bien ce que tu penses laisse moi un bout de Shuuei.

\- On verra sur place à toute.

Grimmjow raccrocha avant même d'avoir une réponse de Renji, il le savait, il le sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose et tout ça c'était de sa faute. Peut être que l'ananas avait raison et qu'il s'en faisait un peu trop pour un mec qui n'avait pas de sentiments...

Faisant fit de la douleur il retourna à la chambre pour se changer et enrouler une bande par au-dessus de l'autre, en serrant fort ça tiendrait peut être le voyage et ses petites folies.

Des feux éclairèrent la rue d'habitude sombre Renji venait d'arriver. Il allait récupérer Ichigo et cela coût que coûte car Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait des sentiments et maintenant qu'il l'admettait il allait prendre le taureau par les cornes. En commençant par détruire la vermine qui avait osé touché _son Ichi_.

* * *

**Alors il ne faut pas taper l'auteur parce qu'elle a coupé là ! :p**

**Bon sinon j'ai une petite explication à vous fournir si vous trouvez des ''y'' dans les textes c'est normal dans ma région on les emploie souvent genre quand on parle d'un lieu on dit ''on y va'' ce ''y' n'existe malheureusement pas dans la langue française (sauf il y a) mais comme il s'agit d'une forte habitude et que je l'utilise environ deux cents trente deux fois par jour il m'est difficile de la supprimer d'autant plus que je ne sais pas par quoi le remplacer pour ne pas répéter quarante fois la même chose. Donc je m'excuse platement de ce défaut de français. **

**J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas cette histoire biz****arre ! Dans l'épisode prochain : le sauvetage d'Ichigo, les révélations de Grimmjow et ce qu'on attend tous du sexe ! ;) **

**Laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ça nous aide et on sait si ça vaut le coup de continuer ! n'hésitez pas non plus à dire ce que vous aimeriez voir dans l'histoire ça peut toujours aider et tout le monde est gagnant ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo mina ! Je suis enfin de retour :D j'ai vraiment de plus en plus de retard dans mes publications... mais si vous saviez tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! Enfin l'essentiel c'est que ce chapitre soit là :) j'ai vraiment passé du temps à l'écrire parce qu'il me tenait très à cœur c'est le chapitre clef alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Elie: Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plut dans celui-ci ça bouge enfin ;) biz **

**ayu: tu veux du massacre tu vas être servis :p Oh oui je connais ça aussi ! je suis du sud de la Loire et nous on dit souvent à Givors j'y vais pour se moquer de nos ''y'' :p à bientôt biz ! **

**BlackUnicorn: c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire, de retranscrire le caractère des personnages cependant dans ce chapitre pour le bon déroulement de la fic j'ai du modifier un peu celui de Grimmjow qui est plus ''attentionné'' alors j'espère que ça va quand même te plaire ;) à la prochaine ! **

**Attention pour les âmes sensibles ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence, de viol et de BDSM ! **

* * *

Ichigo avait marché pendant une demie heure avant de trouve ce petit banc sympa dans le parc _Risu [I]_. Il s'était alors assis, une tristesse et une colère sans fin marquées sur les traits de son visage. Pourquoi diable Grimmjow était-il si énervant ? Il avait fait de nombreux efforts pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge à chaque fois qu'il lui lançait une pique mais ce soir il avait dépassé les bornes ! Lui qui avait toujours détesté qu'on gâche la nourriture avait failli perdre son sang froid quand l'assiette c'était écrasée au mur. Pour qui se prenait-il ce connard arrogant et fier ? En quelques semaines Ichigo s'était littéralement transformé en femme à tout faire pour lui et ses seuls remerciements étaient des injures. Non il était tout simplement à bout.

En partant si précipitamment il ne savait pas réellement où il allait ni ce qu'il ferait, il voulait juste quitter cet appartement -pour dire il en avait même oublié son portable- où il n'était même plus chez lui et prendre l'air. Respirer, souffler, se calmer, rentrer et dormir, en espérant que tout redeviendrait normal le lendemain.

Oui parce que maintenant qu'il était calme dans ce parc sous un magnifique ciel étoilé, toute rancune envolée, il se sentait très con. Il prit néanmoins le temps d'observer les alentours, les majestueux saules pleureurs près du petit lac, le bruissement du vent dans les buissons, personne à l'horizon, seul un chat traversant l'étendue verte -que constituait l'herbe grâce- sans doute à la recherche d'une proie il semblait gris mais ne dit on que la nuit tous les chats le sont ?

Grimmjow lui faisait penser à ce chat sauvage, toujours sur la défensive prêt à mordre et griffer qui conque s'approcherait trop de lui. Maintenant que ses pensées étaient claires il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. C'est vrai qu'il était rentré tard il aurait dû prévenir et puis le bleuté lui répétait tous les jours que sont steak devait être saignant il ne l'avait juste pas assez écouté... c'était de sa faute il aurait du l'engueuler un bon coup pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir mais pas disparaître ainsi c'était affreusement lâche et il se sentait honteux. Si il rentrait rapidement Grimmjow ne serait peut être pas encore partit, il lui cuisinerait un bon petit plat sans rien demander sans rien dire et ce serait un accords tacite entre eux, pas d'excuses à prononcer juste de l'acceptation. Oui ça irai très bien à tous les deux !

Fier de son plan il se leva à nouveau revigoré prêt au prochain affrontement avec la bête bleue. Cependant une voix reconnaissable entre toutes le fit sursauter.

\- Hey Ichi ! Ça va qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul à cette heure ?

**G°o°I°o°G°o°I°o°G°o°I°o°G°o°I**

Hisagi guettait, il le savait son petit ange serait bientôt à lui. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse tomber un cul pareil, il avait attendu longtemps pour l'avoir -six mois au moins- avant qu'il ne craque et force un peu le destin. Il voulait bien avoué que le rouquin n'était à ce moment pas très consentant mais_ kami-sama que cela avait été bon!_ A la suite de cet incident Ichigo n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de lui, mais il l'avait harcelé pour ne pas que l'autre l'oublie et puis il connaissait bien son ange il allait finir par cédé à force d'attentions. Et cela avait enfin payé, il avait sentit les réticences du roux tomber il allait enfin le récupérer...

Depuis qu'il avait envoyé le message concernant leur appartement il s'était posté tout près de l'immeuble d'Ichigo et avait attendu que l'autre daigne sortir. Il allait le cueillir telle la rose à l'aube d'un jour nouveau. Cette fois il ne s'échapperait pas, il en faisait le serment !

Son petit rouquin ne serait qu'à lui et certainement pas à ce gars qui squattait en ce moment, son soit disant_ patient_. Rien que de penser à ça le faisait rager.

Quand enfin Ichigo était sorti l'air énervé, il sut que c'était sa chance. Il l'avait suivi jusque dans ce parc et l'avait observé un moment, il fallait d'abord que le rouquin se calme sinon aucune discussion ne serait possible. Mais en même temps l'état d'esprit de son ange était une véritable aubaine , il serait assez affaibli pour le suivre gentiment sans le moindre doute sur ses véritables intentions.

Il avait donc profité qu'Ichigo bouge pour l'interpeller.

\- Hey Ichi ! Ça va qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul à cette heure ?

\- Shuuhei quel vent t'amène ?

\- Oh je me baladais et je t'ai aperçu, comme tu ne semblais pas aller très bien je suis venu ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Ichigo semblait sceptique sur les raisons de la soudaine apparition d'Hisagi, mais préféra se taire.

\- Ouais, ouais ça va t'inquiètes, j'allais rentrer chez moi j'ai déjà trop tardé. Mais on peut se voir un de ces jours si tu veux, aller se prendre un café par exemple. A vrai dire il ne voulait surtout pas que son ex prenne ça comme une invitation à plus et restait donc prudent dans le choix de ses mots.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt venir faire un tour à notre appart ?

\- Ce n'est plus _notre_ appart Shuuhei et tu le sais alors arrêtes avec ça...

\- Aller j'ai même gardé ton thé préféré, je t'en ferais si tu veux avec une cuillère de miel d'acacia.

\- Tu t'es souvenue de ça ? Whoa je pensais pas que tu faisais attention à ce genre de détails sur moi.

\- Mais quand ça te concerne je fais toujours attention à toi.

Shuuhei venait de saisir la main droite d'Ichigo et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Le rouquin lui se sentait vraiment touché et puis avec Grimmjow à ses cotés depuis quand n'avait-il pas prit une pause pour boire un thé ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus, à cet instant l'offre d'Hisagi lui paraissait plus qu'alléchante. Après tout son ex ne venait-il pas de prouver qu'il tenait un tant soit peu à lui ?

Il ne savait plus il avait l'impression d'être une vraie girouette un coup il était en colère contre Grimmjow après il se sentait coupable et maintenant il voulait du réconfort auprès d'Hisagi. Peut être possédait-il une double personnalité pour être aussi changeant d'humeur ? Mais attendrit et en manque d'amour il décida d'accepter.

C'est ainsi qu'une demie heure après il se retrouva dans le petit couloir blanc de son ancien appartement, il quitta ses chaussures et ferma les yeux il inspira un bon coup se sentant bien, d'ailleurs il sentit deux bras entourer son ventre et un corps se coller dans son dos.

\- Tu m'as manqué Ichi, ta place est ici avec moi je suis sur que ça t'avais manqué !

\- Tu as peut être raison...

Il laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule du brun. Mais celui-ci commença à lui grignoter le cou.

\- Non Shuuhei pas touches ! Il lui asséna une petite tape sur les mains. Aller prépares moi mon thé au lieu de faire des cochonneries.

\- Tout de suite mon ange.

Il passa devant lui et lui fit un petit clin d'œil, Ichigo le regarda disparaître dans la cuisine sur la gauche, celle-ci était ouverte un bar en guise de séparation, en face se situait un petit salon chaleureux dans des couleurs beiges et chocolat, on pouvait apercevoir sur le mur au fond à droite deux portes, la première sur leur ancienne chambre, la deuxième donnant sur un bureau qui faisait également office de chambre d'amis quand cela était nécessaire.

Ichigo pénétra donc plus à l'intérieur et alla prendre place sur le canapé en face d'une petite table basse où une tasse fumante ne fût pas tardé à être déposée.

\- Merci beaucoup

Hisagi prit place quand le fauteuil placé à gauche du canapé.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ichi, pourquoi tu étais tout seul par ce froid à cette heure ?

\- Dis Shuu est-ce que tu penses que je suis une mauvaise personne ? Enfin que je suis trop égoïste ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça soudainement, tu as complètement éludé ma question en plus...

\- C'est vrai que avec toi non plus je n'ai pas été très sympa, j'aurais peut être dû te laisser me toucher sans rien dire... Si ça se trouve Grimmjow me déteste maintenant.

Le rouquin semblait plus se parler à lui même que d'avoir une vraie conversation et le brun le regardait, d'abord choqué par le cheminement des pensées d'Ichigo puis il se dit que c'était sa chance ! Il allait profiter de la faiblesse d'esprit du roux avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

\- C'est vrai que c'était dure pour moi, j'avais vraiment envie de toi et tu ne voulais pas... Qui est Grimmjow, celui que tu héberges ?

\- Vraiment ?! Je.. je sais plus trop quoi dire.. Ouais il s'est blessé mais maintenant on est en froid et je crois que c'est à cause de moi je ne lui prête pas assez attention.

\- Tu sais moi je veux bien te pardonner si on se remet ensemble. De toute façon si vous vous êtes disputés il est sûrement partit. Restes avec moi et je ne ferai pas cas de ton égoïsme promit !

_-Putain si c'est vraiment Jaggerjack qu'héberge Ichi je vais pouvoir me foutre de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ce connard de bleuté n'avait qu'à pas se moquer de moi!-_

Ichigo resta muet, Shuuhei était vraiment gentil de l'accepter à nouveau après qu'il ai été si désagréable avec lui. Il devrait peut être pas laisser passer cette occasion. Quand il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Hisagi il vit que celui-ci c'était rapproché et était maintenant sur le même canapé.

Le brun glissa ses mains dans les cheveux roux et lapa les douces lèvre du rouquin. Le forçant peu à peu à se coucher sous lui, il ne tarda pas à passer sa langue dans sa bouche jouant avec sa jumelle. Ça lui avait vraiment manqué ! Ichigo était tellement bandant...

Puis il se releva laissant le roux un peu sonné sur le canapé, il avisa l'heure au mur, 23h déjà... bon il fallait qu'il arrive à entraîner son petit ange dans la chambre, il avait une belle surprise pour lui !

\- Viens Ichi on va dormir, il est tard et tu as eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui !

\- Ouais je veux bien merci Shuu

Bien sûr il était hors de question qu'ils fassent que dormir mais pour l'instant c'était son secret !

Il se déshabillèrent dans la chambre restant en caleçon, ils n'étaient pas gênés ils avaient vécu six mois ensemble et ils dormaient toujours ainsi, visiblement les habitudes revenaient au galop.

La chambre était assez petite dans les tons rouges, un lit deux place au centre et deux petites tables de nuit coincées entre le lit et le mur de part et d'autre du couchage, la porte excentrée sur la gauche quand on rentrait laissait la place à un placard intégré au mur sur la droite. C'était simple mais cosy.

Hisagi prit place du coté gauche à près tout c'était la sienne ! Quand Ichigo le rejoignit il le prit dans les bras s'enivrant de son odeur. Le rouquin se tendit, peu habitué à être touché ainsi depuis un mois... mais il finit par se détendre. Le brun en profita immédiatement prenant plus de liberté, laissant ses mains vagabonder dans le dos d'Ichigo et quand il sentit son ange en confiance il agit...

chevauchant le corps alanguit saisissant les fins poignets dans la main droite et une paire de menottes planquées sous l'oreiller de la main gauche. En une fraction de seconde Ichigo se retrouva attaché aux barreaux du lit dans l'incapacité de repousser son agresseur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang !

\- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser t'échapper comme ça ? Je sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je te touche après la dernière fois mais c'était trop tentant je n'en peux plus tu comprends ! Maintenant que j'ai goûté ton corps je ne peux plus m'en passer. Je vais te faire miens encore et encore, je te garderai pour moi seul personne d'autre ne t'aura tu entends !

\- Arrêtes Shuuhei tu déconnes complètement ! Lâches moi, laisses moi...

Ichigo en se débattant donna un coup de genou dans le dos d'Hisagi, si ses mains étaient attachées ses pieds étaient encore libres, enfin du moins pour le moment...

\- P'tit enfoiré tu veux jouer à ça, y'a pas de problème !

Le brun descendit du lit et ouvrit l'armoire en fouillant un peu il en ressortit un carton qu'il posa lourdement sur le matelas.

\- Maintenant on va pouvoir s'amuser mon ange, tout d'abord on va attacher tes jolies petites chevilles avant que tu ne me frappes à nouveau, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive un accident n'est ce pas ?

Il prit deux cordons dans la boîte, contourna le lit sur la droite et saisit le pied gauche d'Ichigo le forçant à ramener son genou contre sa poitrine. Il fit un nœud coulant au bout d'un cordon et passa la cheville dedans, il attacha ensuite l'autre extrémité aux barreaux extérieurs de la tête de lit. Ichigo se débattit avec force mais le nœud ne fit que se resserrer et bientôt son pied droit fut lui aussi immobilisé.

\- Voilà comme ça tu ne pourras plus rien faire et en plus je peux tout voir de toi.

Shuuhei prit place sur le lit et passa le coté de sa main entre les deux fesses d'Ichigo.

\- Arrêtes putain tu crois faire quoi, tu vas me violer à nouveau ? Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! Ne me touches pas là !

\- Tu es bien bavard mon petit Ichigo ! Je crois que je vais devoir remédier à cela il ne manquerait plus que les voisins t'entendent...

Il partit prendre une boule SM rouge et une paire de ciseaux rangés dans le carton.

\- Aller Ichi ouvre la bouche !

\- …

\- Tu ne veux pas être sage c'est pas grave je vais m'arranger.

Il pinça le nez du rouquin et attendit seulement quelques secondes avant que la bouche délicate ne s'ouvre et qu'il y glisse la boule rouge.

\- Voilà comme ça tu es magnifique... Mais suis-je bête j'ai oublié le meilleur !

Hisagi saisit les ciseaux qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit et se déplaça au centre du lit pour découper le boxer noir du rouquin.

\- Oh tu ne bandes pas mon ange pourtant si tu te voyais, les jambes si indécemment écartées ! - Shuuhei posa un doigt sur l'entrée d'Ichigo- Ainsi j'ai un accès à toutes tes parties, t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider à prendre du plaisir j'ai plein de surprises pour toi... Hm tu me rends tellement dure...

La boîte postée derrière lui, il prit un petit appareil qu'Ichigo ne sût identifier.

\- Avec ça tu vas être obliger d'apprécier tu vas voir c'est génial ! -il plaça un anneau autour du gland de son ange-. Ça c'est le pôle + qui est relié à l'anneau conducteur placé sur ton gland et ça c'est une sonde que je vais te mettre dans l'urètre et qui va directement descendre sur ta prostate c'est le pôle commun... et ces sorties sont reliées à ce petit boîtier de génie qui est un éléctrostimulateur érotique il envoie des petites ondes électriques qui t'oblige à bander et pour ne pas que tu jouisses ''accidentellement'' je vais rajouter ce cockring en caoutchouc autours de tes boules..

Il accompagna ses paroles de gestes et bientôt Ichigo se retrouva équipé de l'engin. Des petites larmes perlaient à ses yeux il ne voulait pas revivre cette situation avec Shuuhei, il pensait que ce dernier avait changé mais là c'était bien pire que dans tout ses cauchemars Comment le brun pouvait être si pervers et lui faire de telles choses il se sentait souillé et sale, il voulait juste disparaître, là tout de suite et ne plus être ainsi humilié.

\- Tu es parfait mon ange ! Je viens juste de l'allumer et ton sexe est déjà dure comme la pierre, tu aimes ça en fait hein ?! Regardes toi un vrai petit pervers...

Ichigo voulait lui crier que non il n'était pas comme ça mais tout ce qui put sortir de sa bouche fut un cri étouffé -mélange de surprise de douleur et de plaisir- par cette satanée boule SM. Maintenant les larmes coulaient en continue, en plus d'être dans cette position voilà qu'il échappait des gémissements c'était le comble de la honte pour lui.

\- Ton visage larmoyant est terriblement excitant ça me donne envie d'enfoncer plein de chose dans ton petit cul ! Il doit être encore tellement serré... Hm rien que d'y penser je veux jouir dedans. Mais pas tout suite, d'abord les surprises ! J'ai acheté un jouet spécialement pour toi, il faut dire que quand je l'ai vu dans le sex-shop j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi, tu vas voir comme c'est amusant.

Hisagi se tourna de nouveau pour fouiller le carton et cette fois un plug en sortit. Il était de taille assez grosse et très rond, c'est là qu'Ichigo le vit, le plug bien rouge était en forme d'une grosse fraise. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise, jusqu'où le brun avait poussé le vice ?

Il se sentit encore plus rabaissé. Quand au début de leur relation le rouquin avait expliqué avec fierté que son prénom signifiait _celui qui protège_ et non simplement une fraise Shuuhei ne s'était pas moqué et lui avait même dit que ça lui correspondait bien, le cœur d'Ichigo avait battu plus vite et c'était emplit de joie. Son palpitant étai désormais juste vide, il ne voulait plus rien ressentir, alors il abandonna... Il détendit ses muscles qui jusque là étaient bandés au maximum et ferma les paupières Ichigo ne voulait plus voir ce qui lui était fait. Il se concentra sur ce qui le faisait vivre depuis quelques semaines c'est à dire un grincheux bleuté mais qui avait tellement changé sa vie...

Cependant il ne put pas faire abstraction bien longtemps car Hisagi le remit rapidement à sa place.

\- Oh oh mon petit ange j'ai très bien compris ce que tu essayes de faire, t'inquiète pas je vais te ramener à la réalité, tu vois le boîtier de l'éléctrostimulateur n'est pas poussé à bout je vais donc augmenter les stimulations électriques pour que tu restes avec moi. Ça sera tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus penser et donc plus m'ignorer ! Et puis avec la jolie fraise que je vais te mettre dans le cul la c'est sur j'aurai toute ton attention.

Le brun descendit du lit pour aller chercher le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet avant de le déboucher et d'en étaler sur toute la surface du plug. Il le tint de la main gauche et il enfonça directement deux doigts lubrifiés de la main droite dans l'anus d'Ichigo. Ce dernier étouffa de nouveau un cri mais uniquement de douleur cette fois, de plus les vibrations dans son sexe étaient tout simplement intenables et cet anneau qui l'empêchait de jouir... ces sensations étaient horribles.

\- Hm tu n'es pas bien détendu mais si j'attends plus je ne pourrai pas tenir pour la suite, on va passer aux choses sérieuses...

Ichigo eu envie de lui dire qu'il trouvait les choses bien assez sérieuses comme ça mais bien sur il ne pouvait toujours pas parler, alors il subit en silence.

Le rouquin sentit les doigts se retirer et quelque chose de plus gros et froid se poser contre son anneau de chaire, il se tétanisa complètement.

\- Détends toi sinon ça ne passera pas... Mon but n'est pas de te faire mal mais de m'amuser avec toi alors fait un effort.

_\- Putain il en a des bonnes lui ! Me détendre mais comment il ose me demander ça !-_

\- Aaaaah voilà c'est rentré. Ouah je n'en revient pas tu es tellement érotique ton cul a littéralement avalé mon plug...

Ichigo cru qu'il allait mourir, c'était bien pire que la première fois volée avec Shuuhei, il se sentait déchiré de part en part. Non ses fesses étaient vraiment trop étirées il ne pouvait pas supporter ça !

\- Et qu'est ce que ça te fais si je le fais rentrer et sortir ? Oh je devrait peut être pas trop faire ça tu risques d'être tout dilaté après et je veux te sentir serré autour de ma queue..

Le rouquin sentit le sex-toy quitter son anus et les ondes électriques diminuer.

\- Ton sexe est vraiment très rouge, ça doit te faire mal... et si je te touche le gland comme ça ? Si je passe mon doigt dessus, tu sens comment la sonde touche jusqu'à ta prostate c'est bon hein ? J'ai mis la vitesse minimum je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses parce que tu ne peux pas jouir...

Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre ma bite dedans, tu es tellement lubrifié à cet endroit.

Un doigt rentra de nouveau en lui et un peu de lubrifiant coula le long des fesses d'Ichigo. Il pria pour que tout s'arrête, que quelqu'un arrive et le sauve. C'était peine perdue il n'avait même pas son portable avec lui, s'il en réchappait il ne pourrait appeler personne pour qu'il vienne le chercher..

**G°o°I°o°G°o°I°o°G°o°I°o°G°o°I**

Grimmjow n'avait pas attendu que Renji sorte de la voiture pour descendre les escaliers de l'immeuble. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la voiture du rouge.

\- S'lut l'ananas ! Grouille faut qu'on s'dépêche pour aller chercher Ichi

\- Mais j'ai réfléchis et rien nous dit qu'il est chez Hisagi et ce ne sont pas deux messages ambiguës qui nous prouvent quelque chose !

\- P'tain mais tu fais chier t'es vraiment con sérieux, Kurosaki est sortit énervé, il est affaiblit psychologiquement et n'va pas m'dire que tu n'sais pas comment il est ! C'est l'premier à s'faire du soucis pour la veuve et l'orphelin i'd'vait être tout chamboulé et là il a dû trouver ce con d'Hisagi bien attrayant 'vec son appart' et tout.

\- T'as raison, et puis si il n'est pas là bas Shuuhei pourra peut être nous aider à le retrouver.

\- Non ! Il reste en dehors de ça si Ichi n'est pas chez lui.

\- Ok, Ok calme toi fais pas ton jaloux on y va.

\- … Suis pas jaloux.

Renji prit place coté conducteur tandis que Grimmjow s'asseyait à la place du mort. L'appartement d'Hisagi était situé à seulement 10 minutes en voiture de celui d'Ichigo cependant les deux compères faisaient face à un tout autre problème...

\- Putain mais t'vas la faire rouler ta caisse merde ! J'vois bien que c'pas l'luxe mais quand même t'peux pas accélérer là !

\- Oh ! Y'en a marre, déjà je viens te chercher j'aurais très bien pu te laisser te démerder.

Grimmjow quitta des yeux la route qui s'étendait devant lui pour tourner un regard noir sur le pilote. Renji en frissonna même jamais quelqu'un n'avait eu un tel regard pour sa personne.

\- Attends j'comprends pas tout là, t'es en train de m'dire qu'tu fais ça pour moi ? Si j't'ais d'mandé de l'aide c'pour Ichi pas pour ma gueule alors s'tu veux m'faire ton chantage de ''si tu t'calmes pas j'te plante'' t'peux arrêter la bagnole tout d'suite sur l'bas côté. J'pas b'soin de quelqu'un qui pense même pas à son pote.

Le rouge serra ses poings sur le volant, Kami-sama que Grimmjow avait raison il avait agit en imbécile. Alors pour se faire pardonner il écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur.

Il leur fallut encore cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant la résidence d'Hisagi, sur le perron à gauche il y avait la liste des noms des résident avec en face un petit bouton pour accéder à l'interphone de chacun. Alors que Grimmjow aller appuyer sur celui au nom d'Hisagi Shuuhei, Renji intervint :

\- Laisse le code c'est 2005 l'année de construction de l'immeuble. Dit-il tout en tapant le fameux code sur le digicode à droite du perron.

Après un petit ''Bzzzz'' émit par la porte ils entrèrent rapidement -pour ne pas dire en courant- et une fois que le bleuté ai fortement secoué l'épaule de l'ananas pour savoir quel étage et quel numéro de porte était l'appart d'Hisagi il courut aussi vite que possible dans les escalier jugeant que l'ascenseur serait trop long et avec une ambiance de merde trop ''chelou'' selon ses dires. Renji faisant son possible pour suivre derrière ne prenant pas réellement au sérieux l'angoisse de Grimmjow après tout ils n'étaient même pas sur que leur rouquin serait là.

Une fois devant la porte Grimmjow prit le temps de respirer un bon coup et colla son oreille contre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps qu'un cri déchirant se fit entendre. Maintenant il le savait Ichigo était ici et pas en bonne posture apparemment... Il recula de trois pas et enfonça la porte de son épaule. Il aurait sans doute dû vérifier avant car en réalité la malheureuse n'était pas fermée à clef, elle s'ouvrit donc tout simplement faisant chuter le colosse qui avait mit toutes ses forces. Renji qui arriva à ce moment là retint son rire qui aurait été déplacé et tendit simplement la main, avant de se figer en entendant lui aussi cri à vous retourner les entrailles.

Grimmjow reprit plus vite ses esprits que le rouge qui resta bloqué dans l'entrée choqué par les bruits qui couvraient l'appartement. Il se précipita dans la chambre l'ouvrant à la volée et se jetta sans la moindre hésitation sur le brun.

Shuuhei qui n'avait pas entendu le vacarme des deux autres trop prit dans son plaisir à pilonner son ange fût surpris de se prendre un poing dans la gueule sans préavis. Il était au-dessus d'Ichigo son sexe profondément enfoncé en lui, ses bras -le soutenant- placés au niveau de la tête du rouquin. Il s'en donnait à cœur joie... Ichigo ne faisait que pleurer et crier de douleur mais il s'en moquait, l'éléctrostimulateur permettait que l'érection de son partenaire reste éveillé et cela lui donnait l'impression de le combler et puis il est facile de croire à des gémissements de plaisir alors qu'ils ne sont -en réalité- que douleur.

Mais soudainement quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un avait contrecarré ses plans car il s'était retrouvé par terre au pied du lit son œil gauche le lançant fortement. Et sans pouvoir se poser plus de question un homme se jeta sur lui de tout son poids le frappant sans relâche. La tête, le torse, le ventre, il n'arrivait même pas à se protéger de la pluie de coups

\- Putain mais c'quoi ton problème à violer les gens connard ! Tu t'rends compte de c'que t'a fais !? J'vais t'tuer si t'touches à nouveau à Ichi j'veux même plus t'voir traîner autours lui compris ?!

Grimmjow saisit le brun par les cheveux et attendit sa réponse. Elle ne fût pas exactement celle qu'il attendait...

\- Ichigo est à moi je peux lui faire tout ce que je veux et c'n'est pas toi qui va changer ça ! C'est toi qui l'a forcé à partir n'est ce pas Jaggerjack ? C'est de ta faute si tout ça est arr...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un poing s'abattit sur sa tête et le fît s'évanouir.

La colère de Grimmjow s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était venu quand il pensa à Ichigo. Ni une ni deux il grimpa sur le lit et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui lui coupa le souffle... Le visage en larme de son Ichi pieds et poings liés et cet appareil qui vibrait encore autours et dans son sexe... La colère et la douleur de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt revinrent.

Il commença par se pencher au dessus du corps pour enlever la boule SM mais se dernier se tendit violemment.

\- C'est moi Ichi je suis là, j'vais rien t'faire ok ? J'suis pas comme ce gars là, j'vais juste te débarrasser de tous ces trucs.

Il approcha doucement sa main du visage chéri et retira la boucle, aussitôt sa bouche fut-elle libre qu'Ichigo parla le tout accompagné d'innombrables larmes :

\- Grimm, Grimm c'est toi ?! Tu es venu pour moi, mais comment tu as su ? Kami-sama j'ai tellement honte de ma position, ne me regardes pas...

\- Et comment je fais pour tout t'enlever sans t'regarder, aller ne dis pas d'bétises et laisse moi faire. -Après un temps de silence il ajouta- Bien sur qu'c'est pour toi que j'suis venu y'a personne d'autre qui en vaille la peine ici et puis si tu voulais pas fallait pas laisser traîner ton portable comme ça. Pas pu m'empêcher de fouiller...

Ichigo n'était pas sur d'avoir saisit la dernière phrase tellement elle avait était chuchotée. Mais il n'était plus seul et en plus c'était le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui était venu alors le reste lui passait un peu au dessus.

Le bleuté se redressa assis sur ses genoux.

\- Écoutes moi Ichi, j'vais t'détacher... mais il faut qu'tu m'promettes qu'tu t'laisseras soigner après ok ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Dépêches toi de retirer cette... cette chose de mon sexe ça... vibre dedans, j'en peux plus j'vais exploser !

\- Je... Ok bouges pas.

Il se prit un regards noir en réponse _-Tchh ce crétin comment veut-il que je bouge je suis ficelé de partout-_ mais l'ignora c'est vrai que ce ''bouges pas'' lui avait échappé et était plutôt mal venu, un peu comme dire à un aveugle ''tu vois ce que je veux dire ?''. Enfin le dilemme n'était pas là mais résidait dans le fait d'enlever l'appareil de la verge d'Ichi sans lui faire peur et mal bien entendu... Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de pratiques mais n'avait jamais expérimenté, il aimait le sexe brut et bestial mais pas sadomaso pour autant !

Il observa rapidement l'engin et repéra un petit boîtier d'où les fils étaient reliés et appuya simplement sur le bouton on/off, les ondes électriques cessèrent et le corps du rouquin devint plus détendu. Sa verge n'en était pas moins rouge et dure comme la pierre.

\- Aller putain enlèves l'anneau autours de mes couilles que je puisse jouir merde !

Alors si le rouquin devenait vulgaire à ce point c'était en effet très urgent, il se hâta donc avec des gestes pourtant très mesurés, la sournoise peur de casser _quelque chose_ chez Ichigo lui tenaillant les entrailles... Il saisit l'anneau en caoutchouc et le fit rouler le long des bourses délivrant enfin la pauvre victime. Ichigo jouit dans un puissant râle de délivrance souillant son ventre de sa semence et mit quelques minutes à se remettre... Grimmjow lui était saisit par cette scène plus que spectaculaire et troublante si on lui avait dit qu'il verrait un jour le rouquin sous cet angle il aurait sans doute cassé la gueule au type pour avoir raconté de telles âneries. Mais là son chéri se vidant allègrement avec une expression de pure extase -quelques larmes restantes au coin des yeux- encore attaché pieds et mains au lit, il cru jouir également rien que de voir ce tableau...

Sans qu'aucun autre mot ne fût échangé Grimmjow entreprit de retirer complètement l'éléctrostimulateur en prenant délicatement la sonde dans l'urètre. Il était surpris mais celle-ci n'avait pas gêné l'éjaculation enfin c'est ce qu'il s'était dit en entendant le cris d'Ichigo... Le rouquin était comme plongé dans un autre monde sentant à peine les doigts de Grimmjow, il n'avait plus peur, là, entre ses bras. Une fois débarrassé de tout le bleuté chercha à attirer son attention :

\- Hey Ichi t'es avec moi là ?

Comme il n'obtint pas de réponse il se coucha sur lui, se fichant de savoir si la semence d'Ichigo rependue sur son ventre allait tacher ou non son tee shirt, tout ce qui comptait était son rouquin.

Ichigo sentant l'odeur de Grimmjow plongea sa tête dans son cou et referma subitement ses bras autours du corps massique au dessus de lui éclatant en sanglots bruyants.

\- Pardon Berry, pardon, d't'avoir laissé dehors, pardon d'être insupportable 'vec toi, j't'laisserai plus jamais seul j'te l'promets . R'gardes j'suis à rien qu'pour toi... maint'nant on va rentrer à la maison tous les deux ok ? Mais avant laisses moi r'garder un peu plus bas t'à l'heure y'avait un 'blème.

Un reniflement sonore lui tint réponse avant qu'une voix brisée ne s'élève.

\- Pourquoi tu veux me tripoter tu trouves que j'en ai pas assez eu ?

C'était tellement faible, comme un murmure, heureusement qu'Ichigo parlait tout près de son oreille. On aurait dit la voix d'un enfant battu dans l'appréhension de ce qu'il l'attendait, la peur également d'avoir fauté.

\- Bah t'es plutôt ''abîmé'' en d'ssous si tu vois c'que j'veux dire et va falloir que j't'e passe un baume ou quelque chose pour qu'ça cicatrise... mais pour ça faut qu't'acceptes que j'te touches ''là''.

\- …

Grimmjow se décolla du corps sous lui pour se placer à genoux entre les jambes écartées et eu la présence d'esprit de fouiller dans le carton encore présent sur le lit. Il devait bien y avoir le nécessaire à tout là dedans ! Après avoir sortit trois tubes de lubrifiant aromatisé il cria victoire dans sa tête en saisissant un baume réparateur. Il plongea son regard dans les orbes ambrées et sans le quitter des yeux il lubrifia un de ses doigts avant de les avancer vers l'entrée violée.

\- J'vais être doux si t'as trop mal tu m'dis, mais j'te cache pas qu'ça risque d'piquer un peu...

\- Vas y !

De sa main droite -sèche- il prit les draps enroulés et essuya délicatement le sang qui coulait de l'anus puis il inséra le doigt gluant le plus lentement possible. Quand il sentit Ichigo se crisper plus fortement il sut qu'il avait trouvé la zone déchirée alors encore plus tendrement si possible il repassa dessus étalant le baume guérisseur. Le rouquin laissait par moment échapper des petits gémissements indissociables de douleur ou de plaisir.

Il sortit aussi doucement qu'il était entré et un silence réconfortent accueilli la chambre. Tous deux avaient oublié la présence gisante de Shuuhei au pied du lit ou même de Renji qui n'avait osé pénétrer la chambre encore sous le choc et en même temps terrifié de la colère de Grimmjow.

\- C'est fini Berry retour à la maison c'connard n't'approchera même plus j't'en fais la promesse.

Derrière ces mots Ichigo comprit bien plus, c'était le serments de rester toujours ensemble, c'était des sentiments bien trop durs à exprimer avec des mots, y'avait-il seulement les mots pour le exprimer ? Non sûrement pas mais ils se comprenaient comme ça. D'un regard et des mots détournés...

Grimmjow se leva le premier puis tendit sa main à l'autre qu'il saisit sans hésitation, ce n'était plus l'heure aux doutes maintenant ils allaient avancer, faire des efforts -peut être des sacrifices aussi- pour surmonter cette épreuve mais cette fois Ichigo ne serrait plus seul.

Quand il fût debout il en eu le souffle coupé tellement la douleur dans ses reins était lancinante. Il allait s'effondrer mais le bleuté passa son bras sous le siens avant. Ils sortirent de la chambre et Grimmjow interpella Renji qui était dans le salon attendant qu'ils reviennent :

\- C'est bon c'est réglé, l'connard a encore essayé d'abuser d'Ichi ! Il est inconscient vers le lit la prochaine fois qu'je l'prends à tourner autours de lui j'le pulvérise même s'il est plein d'bonnes intentions. On s'casse maint'nant y'a plus rien à voir ici.

\- Ça va Ichi ? Kami-sama j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je béni Grimmjow et son sixième sens ! C'est lui qui a présentit que tu étais là sans lui on serait jamais arrivé à temps pour... te sauver.

La fin de la phrase c'était perdue dans un murmure comme une prise de conscience de la part du rouge. Ce soir Ichigo avait bien faillit être de nouveau violé et par le même homme en plus.

\- T'inquiètes tête d'ananas Grimm est là ça va mieux.

Tout d'abord Renji fronça les sourcils à cette phrase se sentant exclus c'était lui le meilleur ami pas cet énergumène qui venait de franchement s'incruster dans leur vie... Le bleuté en tant que bon observateur aperçu la grimace.

\- Mais sans Renji j'n'aurais jamais pu v'nir jusqu'ici alors...

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais c'est lui qui connaissait l'adresse et qui a conduit.

Merci de tout mon cœur Renji, merci d'avoir aidé Grimmjow sans vous deux à mes cotés je ne serai plus rien à l'heure qu'il est...

**G°o°I°o°G°o°I°o°G°o°I°o°G°o°I**

Ils virent les feux rouges arrières de la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître au tournant, le bleuté avisa les marches d'escalier et sans préavis fit basculer Ichigo pour le porter en jeune mariée et sous ses protestations il gravit les trois étages qui les séparaient de leur petit nid.

\- Mais t'es un grand malade toi ! Tu aurais pu je sais pas moi tomber ou te bloquer le dos ! T'imagines on aurait fait quoi hein tu peux me dire !

\- Chuuut relax Berry on est arrivé sains et saufs. Aller passe les clefs qu'j'ouvre cette porte.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur échangèrent un regard de connivence et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du rouquin. Là bas Grimmjow l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et lui saisit le visage. Mais avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche Ichigo le surprit :

\- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux Grimm..

\- Et moi je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus mièvre !

Sur ses mots doux il lui donna un baisé langoureux répondant par la même occasion à sa déclaration …

\- Au fait Berry c'est nouveau comme surnom ?

\- Tchh tu as eu le temps de remarquer ça toi !?

Il restait certes des points à éclairer mais pour l'instant seul eux deux comptaient, Ichigo s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd sur le torse du bleuté pendant que celui-ci passait sa main dans les cheveux roux fougueux s'entent lui aussi les bras de Morphée le faucher. Ils étaient bien comme ça.

* * *

**[I] Risu signifie écureuil (je trouvais ça joli pour un parc ^^) **

**Bon ça y'est c'est la fin de ce chapitre, je tenais à vous dire que tout ce qui a été dit dedans est possible l'éléctrostimulateur est utilisé dans certaines pratiques BDSM (bondage sado-masochiste) et qu'il peut se placer comme ça, je n'ai pas écris cela à l'aveuglette. Ce chapitre était aussi beaucoup plus long que les autres j'espère que vous avez aimé, il reste encore la partie ou Grimm s'explique sur ses raison à être dans la rue cela fera partie du dernier chapitre qui cette fois sera vraiment le dernier à moins que je m'emballe encore x) J'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop cul cul mais c'était difficile sur la fin ne m'en voulez pas :p (désolée encore pour les fautes d'orthographes, parfois je me relis plusieurs mois après et je me dis mon Dieu comment as tu pu faire une faute aussi horrible, mais c'est trop tard...)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et dire réellement ce que vous en avez pensé c'est la première fois que je fais une scène de sexe et en plus celle-ci est un viol -' **

**A bientôt tout le monde ! :D **


End file.
